


head over boots for u

by pabottokhae



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Ria - Freeform, province au, ryujisu - Freeform, ryulia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae
Summary: Ryujin’s stuck at her grandma’s place in the province, where she hasn’t been to since she was young.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	head over boots for u

Ryujin was only supposed to deliver a package to her grandma’s, spend a week there and then leave. She was supposed to be at home, where her cats were and not here, enjoying the term break.

But she knew it was better this way, the city was declared to be on lockdown a day after she left, no one can go in nor out. Ryujin convinced herself that getting stuck here was a blessing in disguise, her parents called her how bad it was in the city, every one was panic buying and some are actually turning against one another creating fights out of nowhere. It was crazy and it’s all because there’s a high profile criminal on the loose somewhere in the city and the authorities ordered the lockdown while they track him down.

So, yes, Ryujin knows it’s for the best that she's here in the province with her grandma, she didn’t know there would be lockdown anyway, no one knew. But thankfully, she had a enough of her clothes packed and her laptop when she went here. It’s been more than ten years since she last visited and truth be told, she was excited what it would be like spending time here again. Maybe she’ll meet a childhood friend, if she had any. She doesn’t know, it’s been years and her memory isn’t really the best to rely on either.

“Grandma.” Ryujin called. “When did you get WiFi installed?” She was shocked, she did not know that when she first came here and her grandma just remembered about it now, after three days, she gave Ryujin a piece of paper that had the WiFi’s name and password written on it. She was getting bored, having nothing to do for the past few days that she even thought about using her mobile data, but _man_ the signal was not the best here. “I had it installed few weeks ago, some young man kept bugging me about getting one installed. He was really annoying and wouldn’t give up, so I just let him. Apparently, the new cell tower had been grabbing the signal better for the WiFi than that of phones.” Ryujin chuckled at how her grandma was evidently annoyed. “Do you want to video call mom and dad? I can get my laptop.”

Her grandma gestured her ‘no’ and smiled. “I have a tablet, hold on. Let me get it.” Ryujin watched as her grandma went to her room to get it and then she grabbed her own phone to connect it to the WiFi. _Finally,_ she thought as notifications from her social media accounts started flooding in.

Her grandma came back not long after, holding her tablet and handing it over to Ryujin so she could set up the video chat.

* * *

Ryujin was woken up by her grandma, and it was still dark out. “Grandma, why?”

“School’s on break, right? You have nothing to do?”

Ryujin nodded, her eyes were still closed. “Go to the farm and help out there. Mr. Choi’s daughter will tell you what to do, just tell them I sent you.”

Ryujin groaned. “But it’s still dark…” She rolled around in bed and the next thing she felt was her grandma’s slap on her butt, but it wasn’t that painful. “Grandma!!” She turned to look and her grandma was laughing. “Up, now. You are already late.” Her grandma said before leaving the room. She had no choice but to get up now. She doesn’t know why her grandma is making her work but it might be better to just listen to her. After all, she really has nothing better to do anyways. Ryujin washed her face and grabbed a jacket before she left and headed to the farm.

The sun was just starting to rise and it was such a sight that Ryujin just had to capture the scenery. She was taking a few pictures here and there, when suddenly a girl came into the frame, looking straight into the Ryujin’s camera phone. _Woah._

Ryujin put her phone down to see the girl for herself. She was speechless, the girl in front of her was just breathtakingly beautiful, even when she’s looking at Ryujin like she’s mad. Ryujin blinked, _wait what?_ Ryujin smiled but the girl was still frowning at her. “Um….sorry but why are you looking at me like that?”

“Are you here as a tourist or what?” The accent was evident and Ryujin found it cute. “Oh um, grandma sent me here. She said to look for Mr. Choi’s daughter?”

The girl nodded. “I’m Jisu and you’re late. Come with me, we have to transport the vegetables today.” The girl took her by the wrist and lead her somewhere. “But-”

Ryujin didn’t think Mr. Choi’s daughter would be someone her age, she thought it’d be an middle-aged lady who’ll boss her around. But she isn’t complaining, she’s actually more than motivated to do work now. _Oh_ _,_ _her gay ass just couldn’t give it a rest_ _._

“Can you drive a stick?” Jisu asked, they were in a garage, in front of a truck that had a bunch of crates loaded in the back. “Sorry? What do you mean stick?”

Jisu sighed. “I guess I’ll drive then.” Jisu nodded her head at the truck while looking at Ryujin, Ryujin finally understood that Jisu meant a car that has manual transmission and now she’s embarrassed. Jisu entered the truck at the driver’s seat, Ryujin sat on the passenger seat. Jisu started the engine.

“Where are we headed, by the way?”

“The public market.”

Ryujin just stared at Jisu as she drove with ease. Ryujin admired her more as it was her dream to drive a manual car, but she never got around to learn how. Maybe she could ask Jisu to teach her?

“Were you not taught that staring is bad?” Jisu broke the silence.

“Huh?” Ryujin snapped out of it. “Sorry. I was just admiring you.” _shit, how do I take that back._ “Sorry, I’ll just shut up.”

Jisu spared her a glance before putting her focus back on the road. It’s not her first time hearing that, she’s had her fair share of admirers back in high school but it feels different coming from a girl. “I’m older than you, by the way. Just saying in case you’re not aware.”

Ryujin looked at her, “Really? By how much? And how did you know how old I was?”

“Just a year and watch your language, Ryujin.”

 _Who is she? How does she know me?_ Ryujin thought, but she felt that Jisu would snap at her if she asked so she just let it go for now. “Right, sorry unni.”

They arrive at the market place and Ryujin didn’t know it was this hectic, the vendors were already waiting for them. Some were pissed because they were late but Jisu managed everything with ease, Ryujin on the other hand, well let’s just say she shouldn’t be allowed to show her face back there.

When they got back to the farm, it was already lunch time and Ryujin was starving, because she hadn’t had breakfast too. Thankfully, Jisu’s father had a meal for them all ready in the office.

“Thank you for the meal, Mr. Choi!” Ryujin said before they started eating. Mr. Choi smiled at her, endearingly. “It’s been a while Ryujin.”

Ryujin looked at him questioningly, she knew she spent some summers here as a kid but that was years ago and she couldn’t really remember. “You and Jisu used to play together all the time. I’m glad to see you two together again.”

Ryujin mouthed an ‘o’. She doesn’t remember that at all, she looked over to Jisu who was just eating. _So that’s how she knew I was younger…_

Their meal finished quietly and Jisu let her rest for a while before calling her to do more work.

Ryujin appeared again in the farms when Jisu called her and Jisu just looked at her for a while. “Um, what do I need to do, unni?”

Jisu blinked. “Do you not have any other clothes?”

Ryujin looked at herself. She was wearing jeans and a shirt.“Why? What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Jisu pursed her lips, thinking. “Wait, let me lend you some. You can’t work in those.” Jisu disappeared for a while and came back with a paper bag. She handed it over to Ryujin. “Go back in the office and get changed. Then come back here.”

Ryujin just nodded and did as she was told, she couldn’t really say much anymore. After all, she was late earlier and was not much of a help either in the market.

She went back inside and excused herself to use the bathroom. She opened the paper bag and her eye twitched. _These are grandma clothes. Does she have anything against me?_ She thought, was Jisu wearing something like this? She can’t remember now. Ryujin sighed and just changed. Jisu might get mad at her if she wasted more time.

Ryujin went back outside and instantly spotted Jisu, who was looking at her as well, grinning at the sight of her. Ryujin sighed. _I knew it._ “Tomorrow, I’ll just borrow my own grandma’s clothes, don’t worry.” She said to Jisu and Jisu laughed. “I knew you would look cute in it.”

Ryujin’s face flushed, Jisu must’ve noticed because she removed her straw hat and put it on Ryujin. Jisu sighed. “You city folks are so sensitive with the sun, huh.”

Ryujin doesn’t know if she should be thankful that Jisu interpreted it that way or be offended that Jisu stereotyped her as a regular city folk. Either way, the straw hat helped her hide her face from Jisu for the rest of the afternoon until Jisu told her it’s time to go home.

They were walking home together, because apparently, it’s the Choi’s residence just across her grandma’s. _no wonder Mr. Choi said me and Jisu unni used to play together a lot._

“Jisu unni.” Ryujin called, and Jisu looked at her waiting for what she had to say. “You remember me too like how Mr. Choi does, don’t you?”

Jisu smiled. “Yes. You used to bug me all the time to play and would always follow me around. Sometimes, you would sleepover too.”

Ryujin hang her head low, Jisu noticed and understood. “I see.” Ryujin heard Jisu say and looked at her. “You don’t remember anymore, don’t you?” Ryujin nodded. “I’m sorry, unni.”

Jisu just smiled. “Was that why you were so bewildered when you saw me earlier? You didn’t recognize me?”

Ryujin gulped. “Yes…” She answered softly. _That and because you’re so beautiful…_

“Jisu-yah!” Ryujin heard her grandma’s voice, both of them turned to look towards where Ryujin’s grandma was standing. They hurried toward the gate and greeted her. “Hello, Grandma.” Jisu smiled and Ryujin’s grandma nodded. “I hope Ryujin didn’t cause you any trouble.” Ryujin pouted at her grandma. “Ahh grandmaaaa!” The two older ones laughed at her.

Jisu shook her head. “She is a bit slow but I’m sure she’ll get the hang of it.” Ryujin’s grandma nodded. “I’ll go home now, grandma.” Jisu bowed and then looked at Ryujin. “See you tomorrow, Ryujin-ah.”

Ryujin and her grandma watched Jisu as she crossed the street and went inside before going inside their own home. “Grandma, why didn’t you tell me I was friends with Jisu unni before?”

“You forgot?”

Ryujin just smiled weakly and her grandma nodded. “Well, you two were really young back then and it’s been years since you last spent a summer here.” Ryujin just nodded. “No wonder you haven’t been asking about her.”

Ryujin raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

Her grandma just laughed. “You were really fond of your Jisu unni back then, you always cried when your parents would take you home and kept saying you’ll just live with your Jisu unni that we had to take Jisu along to the train station when you were going back to the city, so you’d think she’s coming with you.”

Ryujin’s eyes widened. She hoped that Jisu had forgotten all about that. But she doubts it, seeing how the older managed to tease her earlier. Ryujin’s grandma went to get their dinner ready when something clicked inside Ryujin’s mind. _Shit I was already gay even as a kid_

* * *

The next few days, Ryujin was trying to avoid Jisu as much as possible, working far away from her. Might be because she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Jisu in case she was doing something wrong, but in reality, she just didn’t know how to face Jisu after finding out she had a big fat crush on her when they were younger, _or maybe even now._

The days went by swiftly, Jisu didn’t bother her much, even during lunch or when they walked home together. Jisu let her keep her silence and Ryujin couldn’t be more thankful.

One afternoon though, as Ryujin was crouched down on the ground, busy picking chilli peppers, Jisu bent down next to her and pressed something cold against Ryujin’s cheek, making the younger surprised and shiver at the cold. Ryujin looked at what it was and realized it was the other half of the ice candy Jisu was eating. “Oh.” She took it from Jisu’s hand and ate it.

“You’ve been working hard.” Jisu commented, sat down on the ground and gestured for Ryujin to do the same. Ryujin followed, but didn’t say anything.

“Have you talked to your parents about how is it in the city?” Jisu broke the silence. “Yea, cops are still trying to find him. But the situation is better now. The local government’s providing the people with basic necessities so they won’t have go out much and risk getting abducted by the criminal.”

“Do you miss them?” Ryujin thought about it. “I do, but I kinda miss my cats more.”

Jisu laughed. “You still like cats, huh?” Ryujin just looked at Jisu, waiting for an explanation. “You nursed a kitten back to health before. You even cried when you thought the kitty wouldn’t wake up.” Jisu continued, Ryujin’s now convinced Jisu knows everything and hasn’t forgotten a single thing.

“Unni.”

“Hm?”

“Just how much do you remember about me?”

Jisu just smiled. “I never really forgot about you, actually.” Jisu said, Ryujin just froze. “ And I know you were ignoring me because you found out about the train rides, grandma Shin told me.” Ryujin gulped and realized that what Jisu offered her was her favorite flavor. _Fuck._ “You have to relax, Ryujin-ah.” Ryujin looked at her, _great she can even read me that well._ Jisu was smiling at her. “I missed you, you know that? I’m just glad you grew up well.” She changed the topic swiftly.

Ryujin raised a brow at her. “Hey, you’re speaking as if you’re so much older than me when we only have one year difference.”

Jisu smiled and didn’t bother rebutting Ryujin about that. “I take it that you’re in college now?” Ryujin nodded but then frowned. “You…didn’t go to college?”

Jisu shook her head. “I didn’t want to leave Pa. Not sure if grandma told you but it hasn’t been the same since Ma passed away. I’m the only one Pa can rely on when it comes to the farm.”

Ryujin gulped. _She did not know that…_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, nothing to be sorry about.” Ryujin nodded.

They’ve finished both their halves of the ice candy, Jisu stood up. “You can finish up and let’s call it a day.” Ryujin just nodded.

The two were walking side by side, but Ryujin feels it’s even more awkward than when she was deliberately ignoring her. But it’s the good kind of awkward.

“Jisu unni.”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?”

Jisu looked at her skeptically. “What are you planning, Ryujin-ah?”

“Watch a movie with me! I brought my laptop just tell me what movie you want to see, we can watch it at grandma’s, I got my own room anyway.” Ryujin smiled widely. “What do you say, unni?”

Jisu chuckled. “Sure. But I don’t know much movies, Ryujin-ah.”

“Okay, it doesn’t matter, I’ll pick! Come over after you eat dinner, okay unni?” Ryujin said, she was already on her side of the street and Jisu just nodded at her.

* * *

Ryujin had everything ready, she was supposed to download some movies off the internet but she remembered she had some saved on her laptop, so she chose from those and decided which movie they were going to watch. After eating dinner hastily and telling her grandma about Jisu coming over, she went out and ran to the only convenience store around to buy some snacks for the movie _date_ and of course some for her grandma too, only to bump into Jisu who was about to knock on their door.

“Unni!” Ryujin called out and ran towards her.

“Oh, where are you coming from, Ryujin-ah?”

Ryujin widely smiled and raised the plastic bag she was holding. “Movie dates wouldn’t be complete without junk food!” She opened the door and went in. “Come on in, unni. I already told grandma you’re coming over.”

Jisu nodded and let herself in, following Ryujin.

“Grandma, I’ll leave your favorite snack here on the table, okay? I’ll be in my room with Jisu unni!” Ryujin shouted, while putting some snacks on the dining table and then faced Jisu. “Let’s go, unni?”

They went to Ryujin’s room with Ryujin immediately plopping herself on the bed and put the laptop on her lap. She looked at Jisu who was awkwardly still standing. “What are you doing, unni? Come here.” Ryujin patted the space next to her, Jisu snapped out of it and settled next to Ryujin. “What are we watching?”

Ryujin grabbed the plastic bag full of snacks first and handed it to Jisu. “Avengers: Endgame. It’s the finale actually but don’t worry, I’ll explain the parts you don’t understand, just tell me, okay unni?” Jisu just nodded and opened a snack.

* * *

Ryujin doesn’t know if it was a good idea to watch that movie because after it ended, Jisu was bawling her eyes out. “U…unni?”

“ _He_ died.” was all Jisu said and Ryujin remembered herself when she first watched it too, she understood and hugged Jisu. “It’s okay, I know. I know.” She said while gently patting Jisu on her back.

It took a while before Jisu calmed down, Ryujin didn’t realize that she held Jisu the whole time, she only realized when Jisu broke free and sat up properly. “Okay, I think I’m okay now.” Ryujin just smiled.

“Why did you pick that movie?”

“It’s one of my favorites. Let’s watch a movie again tomorrow, unni.” Jisu just nodded. “I better go back home now.” She said standing up from Ryujin’s bed.

Ryujin stood up as well. “I’ll walk you, unni!”

“Ryujin, it’s literally just across your house.”

“I know but I still want to.”

Jisu rolled her eyes but Ryujin didn’t miss that small smile Jisu had on.

“Well, good night Ryujin-ah. See you tomorrow.” Jisu said after their _short_ slow walk across the street.

“Good night, unni. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

For the next few days, they were practically inseparable even when on the farm, working and their nightly movie dates became a routine and they’d talk about the movies they watched the next day.

One day, Grandma Shin had borrowed the two from farm work to go to the town’s mini public market to buy some groceries. Jisu was usually the one who does it for grandma shin, but since Ryujin was around this time around, she sent the two. So here they were, walking to the town center and Ryujin didn’t know this town had many residents, or at least maybe at this street they’re walking on.

The grandparents and some middle-aged ladies kept greeting Jisu along the way, and now, they’re actually stopping for small talk.

“Omo, is that grandma shin’s granddaughter?” Ryujin suddenly heard, she was spacing out because they were just talking to Jisu. She immediately stood up straight, smiled and bowed. The elders smiled at her too. “I didn’t know you were in town, Ryujin-ah. I would’ve sent you your favorite food if I knew. How’s grandma Shin?” One of them asked, and Ryujin honestly don’t remember her but she just smiled and politely answered. “Ohh you don’t have to, auntie. I’m only here for a while since the city’s on lockdown.” She sheepishly smiled. “Grandma’s okay too. She still have the strength to hit me if I don’t wake up fast.” They all laughed.

The auntie nodded, “You grew up so well. Pass by here later too, I’ll give you some food, okay?”  
The two nodded and politely excused themselves and walked away. Ryujin couldn’t help but hear them still, talking about how they find it nice to see Jisu and her together again. She looked over to Jisu, who was checking their grocery list again, in case she forgot to write something down. “Say, Jisu unni…”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever thought about leaving?”

Jisu blinked and looked at Ryujin with some unreadable expression. “No, I haven’t.”

“I see. I can’t imagine you leaving this town too. It’s like you’re a star here, everyone knows you.”

Just as she said that, they bump into someone who greeted Jisu again, adding proof to what Ryujin just said.

“It’s a small town, Ryujin. What’d you expect? And you used to be popular here too.” Ryujin nodded. “But I bet that’s only because I followed you around.”

Jisu chuckled. “Maybe.”

“What kind of movie do you want to watch later tonight, unni?”

Jisu thought about it for a while.

* * *

A few minutes into the movie _My Sassy Girl_ , a movie Jisu wanted to watch, they were interrupted by Ryujin’s parents skyping her.

“Huh?” Ryujin said when the notification popped up, she paused the movie. “Unni, let me just answer this, okay?” Jisu nodded.

“Mom? Why are you calling at this hour?” Ryujin said as a greeting as soon as the screen was filled with her parent’s faces. Her parents were smiling and noticed Jisu next to Ryujin. “Omo, is that your Jisu unni?”

Jisu bowed to them . “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Shin! It’s me Jisu.” She said while smiling.

“Ooohh yes, wow you’ve grown up beautifully, haven’t you?” Ryujin’s mom commented to which Jisu shyly smiled and Ryujin chuckled. “Mom, what’s up?”

Her mom nodded. “You haven’t been watching the news, haven’t you?”

“Erm…” was all the Ryujin managed to utter.

“We’ll come get you soon, the city lockdown has been lifted. The criminal has been apprehended, it’s safe to go back here now, Ryujin.” Her dad informed and Ryujin didn’t mean to look so disappointed, she swear.

“You have to school soon too, Ryujin-ah.” This time, it was her mom who spoke.

Right, she was after all, just on a month long term break and it’s already been three weeks.

Ryujin nodded. “Okay. See you soon.”

Her parents smiled. “See you soon honey, you too Jisu-ya.” Jisu smiled and nodded at them too before Ryujin ended the call.

Ryujin just played the movie right after the video call and the two of them didn’t say anything, even after finishing the movie.

They just stood there for a while, in silence until Jisu motioned to get up from the bed and said, “I’ll get going now, Ryujin-ah.”

“Wait. Unni, no.” Ryujin immediately said and Jisu looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “Hm?”

Ryujin bit her lower lip, still hesitant to say what she wants to say. Jisu softly chuckled, “Ryujin-ah, what is it?”

Ryujin gulped. “Can you…can you stay here for the night?” It wasn’t that late and given that the older just lives across them wasn’t really gonna help in persuading the older, but Ryujin still hoped.

Jisu blinked and Ryujin suddenly panicked and started rambling. “I mean, it’s a Sunday tomorrow. It’s rest day, right? We don’t have to go to the farm?” She thought Ryujin’s acting like this because she’s going away soon. Jisu would be lying if she said she won’t miss the younger. And it’s not like her father hasn’t told her to just sleepover at Grandma Shin’s since it’s just a few steps away anyway. Jisu saw Ryujin pouting, Jisu softly smiled at her and said, “Okay.”

That night, while Jisu had already fallen asleep next to her, Ryujin couldn’t help but snap a picture of her as she looked so angelic. Don’t get her wrong, Ryujin thinks Jisu is really pretty and she couldn’t believe that she’s even childhood friends with her. But she’s sad and disappointed at herself that she forgot about Jisu after all those years spending summers together. She looked over at Jisu again and smiled. “Well, I’m not going to forget you this time, Jisu unni.”

The next day, Ryujin was waken up by her grandma again. “Wake up, it’s already lunch time!”

Ryujin opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around. Jisu wasn’t around. Her face must’ve given her thoughts away because her grandma immediately answered the question in her head. “Your Jisu unni woke up early and went back home.”

“Oh.” Ryujin stared at the floor. "By the wya, Grandma why do you always refer to Jisu unni as _my_ Jisu unni?”

“Then what should I say? My Jisu unni? Of course I’ll say your Jisu unni, you’re the one younger than her, not me.” Ryujin pouted at her grandma. “Aish grandma.”

Her grandma sighed and sat by the foot of the bed. “I heard your parents are coming to get you soon.” Ryujin nodded. “Did Jisu unni tell you that?”  
Her grandma nodded. “Don’t tell me we still need her to accompany you to the train station?”

Ryujin eyed her grandma. “Grandma!!!” Her grandma stood up, laughing. “Well, get up now and let’s eat lunch.”

* * *

The next day, at the farm, Jisu seemed to be busy around the farm that Ryujin couldn’t really approach her nor talk to her. Until lunch time came, as it was just the two of them. Mr. Choi was busy somewhere so Jisu just ordered for delivery.

Jisu was already eating her own bowl of blackbean noodles while Ryujin was still mixing hers, as she stared at Jisu. Jisu caught her. “What is it, Ryujin-ah? Why are you frowning? You don’t like blackbean noodles?”

Ryujin didn’t realize she was frowning, so she soften her expression. “No. I like it.”

“Then eat your noodles. You’re gonna ruin it if you keep mixing.”

Ryujin finally looked at her bowl. “Oh.” She stopped mixing and ate. Jisu chuckled as she watched Ryujin take a mouthful.

Ryujin locked eyes with her and her forehead creased as she struggled to swallow the noodles down her throat, making Jisu laugh even more. “You’re cute, Ryujin-ah. Eat slowly, no one’s taking your food away.”

Ryujin finally managed to swallow the noodles and drank water. “Unni.”

“Hm?” Jisu was chewing.

“Why did you leave early yesterday? Do you really wake up that early even on rest days? Why didn’t you wake me?” Ryujin complaining made Jisu laugh again. “Yeah, sorry. It’s kind of a habit now.” She answered after laughing. “Besides, I didn’t want to wake you. You were sleeping like a baby. It’d be a shame to bother your sleep then.” Ryujin pouted and they continued to eat in silence.

“Unni, you have a phone, right?” Jisu nodded. “Yea, why?”

Ryujin put of her hand. “Give me your phone, I’ll call mine so I could save your number. You should save my number as well. That way, I can call you when…you know.”

Jisu nodded in understanding and handed her her phone. Ryujin immediately called her own number so she could save the older girl’s number instantly and then she handed it back to Jisu. Jisu asked, as soon as got her phone back, “Did your parents say when they were coming?”

Ryujin shrugged, “No, I actually didn’t ask…” and she didn’t really want to ask too. “Unni, why didn’t you go out yesterday? I kept looking over your house to see.” She changed the topic. She doesn’t really want to think about leaving right now.

Jisu raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Nothing, I just missed you.”

Jisu rolled her eyes. “You could’ve just knocked, you know.”

Ryujin sheepishly smiled. “But I’m shy.”

“You weren’t shy when you said you missed me just now, even if we spent the night the night before.”

Ryujin just smiled. “Yes, but I’m shy around Mr. Choi, not you.”

“Why?”

“Uhhh, just because?” Ryujin answered, but it was more of a question. Jisu sighed and shook her head. What was she gonna do with Ryujin…

After Lia called it a day, Ryujin convinced her to drop by the convenience store before going home for some ice cream. They were already walking back home in comfortable silence, each had an ice cream in their hands when in the near distance, Ryujin spotted two familiar figures waiting by her grandma’s gate, waving at her.

Ryujin pouted. “Mom and dad is here.” She said, Jisu looked at the direction where Ryujin was looking and saw that it was indeed Ryujin’s parents waiting by Grandma Shin’s gate. The two walked over quickly, Jisu bowed down as a greeting.

Ryujin was pouting at her parents. “Why didn’t you call?”

“We tried but the call won’t come through.” Her mom answered before smiling at Jisu. “Jisu-yah. Thank you for keeping Ryujin’s company for the past weeks.” Jisu smiled and nodded. “Are you coming back to the city tonight?”

Ryujin’s dad shook his head. “We’ll leave tomorrow. Come inside, let’s all have dinner together. Your dad is already inside as well.”

Dinner went well and was filled with the elders reminiscing about the time Jisu and Ryujin were just two young kids, with Ryujin always sticking to Jisu everywhere. After dinner, the elders let the two young ones go upstairs to Ryujin’s room to spend time together.

“Can’t believe I’m going back.” Ryujin said as she was packing her things. Jisu just watched her from the bed, she wanted to help but Ryujin insisted her not to since she doesn’t have much things to pack anyway. Jisu’s forehead creased after what Ryujin said. “Do you not want to go back?”

“I do, it’s just…” Ryujin paused and glanced at Jisu, who was waiting for her to finish what she was saying, but Ryujin couldn’t bring herself to say it, she looked away and continued packing.

Jisu smiled, she knows what Ryujin wants to say and she knows the younger girl is shy to admit she’ll miss her, because this time, it wasn’t just a day apart anymore. “You’ll get over it soon, Ryujin-ah. You have university to keep you busy too.”

“And you have the farm to look after, like always.” Ryujin said. “I don’t know why but I’ll miss working there even if I’m not really good at the chores.” Jisu laughed. “You’ve worked hard, that’s enough.”

“Promise to answer my calls, unni?” Ryujin asked, sitting down on the bed as well. Jisu nodded. “Call at night though. You know how hectic it is during the day.” Ryujin nodded. “But you can still send messages and chats during the day, right?” Jisu chuckled. “I’ll try my best.” Ryujin nodded.

They just sit there, next to each other. Jisu looked at Ryujin who was just staring at nothing. She grabbed Ryujin’s hand and squeezed it, as a way of assuring the younger girl. Ryujin looked at how Jisu intertwined their hands after she squeezed hers and then looked at Jisu. She was smiling at her, ever so softly that it wasn’t a choice not to smile back. “Do you want me to see you off at the train station tomorrow like old times?” Jisu asked and Ryujin knows that Jisu is sincere and isn’t teasing her. She nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Jisu-yah! Come on, let’s go home.” The two heard Mr. Choi call Jisu from downstairs. “Coming!” Jisu answered back and stood up from Ryujin’s bed, but she was still holding Ryujin’s hand and the younger wouldn’t let go. Jisu chuckled, “We’ll still see each other tomorrow, silly.” She was standing in front of Ryujin, who was still seated on the bed, pouting. “Come on, Ryujin-ah. If you don’t let go soon, Pa might come up here.” She teased.

“Okay…” Ryujin slowly let go but put her arms up and wide, asking for a hug. “I’m glad that we managed to have a good relationship after all this time, unni.” Jisu leaned down and hugged Ryujin. “What kind of relationship are you talking about?”

Ryujin wrapped her arms around the older. “Just…this.” The two broke free from the hug, Jisu stood back up straight, looking down on Ryujin, who was just looking at her as well, just smiling.

“Go to sleep now, you have a long trip tomorrow.” Jisu ordered, Ryujin nodded. “Good night, Jisu unni.” Ryujin said, still smiling.

They stared at each for a few more moments before Jisu exhaled and said, “Okay.” under her breath. She leaned backed down and kissed Ryujin’s forehead, Ryujin just froze. Jisu stood back up and smiled. “See you tomorrow, Ryujin-ah.” She said, messing with Ryujin’s hair, before leaving. Ryujin just sat there, still feeling ecstatic about what just happened.

* * *

Ryujin boarded the train with parents already, they were seated in from of her. Jisu walked them to the station with Ryujin holding her Jisu unni’s hand all throughout the walk from Grandma Shin’s house. They bid farewell with Grandma Shin back in the house because it was a long walk for her, her knees wouldn’t want that.

“I think Ryujin’s going to visit Ma’s place often from now on, don’t you think?” Ryujin’s dad whispered to Ryujin’s mom, who just nodded. They look at Ryujin with a warm smile.

Ryujin looked out the window and saw Jisu waving at her. She smiled and waved back. She fished her phone out and typed a short message to Jisu. As soon as she sent it, the train started moving, slowly. Ryujin immediately looked at Jisu and showing her her phone, mouthing the words “check your phone, unni!”

Jisu squinted as she couldn’t really see Ryujin very well because of the reflections on the window. But as soon as she saw Ryujin waving her phone, she realized Ryujin meant for her to check her own phone.

The train was increasing its speed.

Jisu read Ryujin’s message. She smiled while replying. She looked back up and watched as the train left, Ryujin kept waving and she just waved back.

I’ll miss you tons, Jisu unni. I’ll visit again sooner than you think!!

08:02 AM

I’ll miss you too….like 3000 :p I’ll be just here when you do.

08:03 AM

Ryujin chuckled when she read Jisu’s reply. She did not just steal that from Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this :>  
> come say hi to me on twitter, maybe hehe im @pabottokhae :D
> 
> yes this is also posted at aff~


End file.
